Frustrated With You
by Fatema
Summary: A short complete from Draco's point of view. Look I really suck at this description thing, so please just take a look at the fic before deciding that it sucks, cause it really doesn't!


Frustrated With You   
By: Fatema  
Feedback to: haquef111@Yahoo.com  
Rated: PG-13 at best   
  
  
  


-------------

Frustration was one of the many things that really sucked in life. It was one of the hardest feelings to get over, at least for him it was. Everything had it's own legion as did frustration and right now frustration was the thing that he felt.

How many times was it that he had told himself that none of this would work out? How many times had he contemplated this very thought in his head? 

Too many if he was really honest with himself, yet he had found himself doing what he had always wanted. And that was to be with her.

There were many consequences to that decision, of course, but he didn't care. He had never really cared for what anyone else had thought of him. Except for what she thought. For some reason that had always seemed very important.

_"You're like this... this... GOD! You are the most frustrating person I know!"_

He shook his head remembering her yelling that at him. She was trying to figure him out, that was what she had said. She wanted to figure him out. If only he had known just how much he really wanted her to figure him out...

_"If you think I am so frustrating then why do you stay with me?" he yelled back._

She looked taken aback by the question, but still stood her ground. He could see her visibly shaking with fury. "I don't know. I wished to God I knew but I don't know," she answered finally, sighing, looking rather defeated.

He remembered that look. He had never wanted to see her look that defeated. Ever.

He hated to see her like that. It was a simple fact. He wouldn't admit this to himself, but he hated to see her anything BUT happy. Well... maybe angry from time to time and that was only because he found her so damn sexy when she was angry.

Anyways, that really wasn't the point. Point was that he was now frustrated with her and this whole thing once again. 

_"Why won't you let people get close to you?" she asked him quietly, her hand tracing a path down his face and then finally coming to rest on his chest._

The touch ignited passion within him and at that very moment he just wanted to kiss her... but he couldn't. He couldn't because her eyes searched his for an answer and it didn't look like she was going to let him go unless he did answer.

"Because if you got to know me then there will be nothing left," was his response. Stupid as it was, it was the simple truth.

"Nothing left?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Nothing left to hide from you. Nothing left of what I've been building up for years. You'd have too much power over me."

Those happened to be the most honest things he had ever said to anyone in his entire life. Somehow she got the truth out of him. She always managed to despite all he tried to do to keep it away from her.

"Grrrrrrr," he growled out loud. How was it that she had so much power over him?

_Because you let her have so much power over you..._

Because you want her to have so much power over you...

The tiny voices in his head started to become annoying. They were right of course, but he would never admit that. It was just something he did. Never admit what was the truth. 

And that had always made her angry. He knew that.

_"How could you such an arse?!?" she yelled at him getting up off of the bed._

He stared at her half naked form for a second, losing himself in her curvaceous body, before realizing that she was leaving him. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked instead, now sitting up himself.

She turned around, looking at him furiously, pulling on her shirt. "Where am I going? After what you just said you think I am going to stay HERE?"

"What did I say?" he had no clue of course. He was too busy exploring her body... and damn what a fine body it was. "You can't just leave me like this," he said pointedly.

She looked down to what he was talking about and a smirk came to her face. "Watch me," she said determinedly before she turned around and started to look for her shoes.

He stared at her back feeling frustrated again. Oh no she did not. He wasn't even sure what the fuck he had said and now she was just going to leave him like this...

Well it was not going to happen. Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted and this time he was going to get what he wanted, whether she liked it or not. 

And he was pretty damn sure she was going to like it.

Standing up he pushed her against the wall, his body pressing against hers. His lips went to her ear, where he nibbled a bit. "You are not going to leave me like this," he told her.

There was nothing else she could say. He turned her around and captured her mouth in a hard, passionate kiss....

He shook the thoughts away. This wasn't what he needed to think about. This wasn't what he should be thinking about. If he did he would have no desire to stay angry with her. 

Instead he would have the desire to be with her...

And that wasn't something he wanted. At least not right now. He had to hold onto the anger. Yet it was so hard as her beautiful face flashed in front of his eyes.

She had to be the most delicate thing he had ever seen, yet one of the strongest woman he knew. She had a body unlike any other woman he had been with, and you can rest assured he had been with many women.

Her red flamed hair attracted him to her in more than one ways. Her slightly freckled face, her freckled shoulder, her curvaceous hips...

He couldn't think about her like that. It would get too hard for him to stay where he was and not go to her. Sure he was acting childish but he _wanted_ to act childish.

__

"I don't get you, you know?" 

"So?" he asked indifferently.

"So?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. So," he replied, still very disinterested.

She got a stern look on her face. She sat down Indian style and stared down at his lying form. "You don't even care do you?"

"What is there to care about. You don't get me. So what?" he asked feeling a bit frustrated now.

She growled in anger and he stared at her before bursting out with laughter. She looked angrier than before. He just continued to laugh before pulling her on top of him.

"It doesn't matter if you don't get me," he told her before kissing her on the lips.

She kissed him back for a short time before pulling back. "But I want to," she said earnestly.

"You do know me Virginia. If you didn't then you wouldn't be able to make me this happy," he replied honestly.

She smiled down at him and he knew that he was being a sap but he couldn't help it. There were a lot of things he couldn't help when he was with her. He pulled her mouth down to his again to get rid of the disturbing thoughts. He couldn't let himself think that way. He still had to hold onto that denial. Only deep down he really knew.

He sighed now. He was forgetting what he was angry with by now. This was what always happened. He would be angry with her and try to hold onto that anger, but thoughts of their time together always came back to him making him smile secretly and forget about that anger he was supposed to be feeling.

_"What do you see in me Draco?" she asked quietly, feeling a bit self-conscious. She pulled the sheets around herself and stared down at him._

His eyes were closed, but he could feel her questioning gaze. "What do you mean?" he avoided.

"What do you see in me? What do you think of us? Is it just about snogging for you?" 

These were questions he did not want to face, yet she was making him face them. That much was obvious. 

He opened his eyes to see her serious face. He could see the hopeful look in her eyes, but also the fear. Fear for what though?

He shook his head and tried to pull her down next to him, but she wouldn't comply. She stayed where she was. 

He sighed. The best thing to do would be to be honest with her. But Malfoys sucked at honesty...

He had to try. "It's not just about snogging Ginny," he whispered quietly. "There is more to it."

"What type of more? What more?" she probed.

Again he sighed. "Ginny..." he said a bit warningly.

"Draco..." she replied.

Looking up at her once again he replied honestly, "This isn't just about sex for me. I don't know when it turned into something more but it did. I am not sure what you are to me... but I am sure you are more than just a snogging partner."

She seemed satisfied with the answer and went back into his arms. He was just satisfied that that was the only answer he needed to provide her for now.

He sighed once again remembering that time. They _had_ come a long way. At one time they had hated each other, and then they had been snogging partners, and now... now they were more than that.

He lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. There really wasn't much to stare at, but he stared at it anyway. His mind wondered back to her as it always seemed to do. 

He couldn't stay angry with her. That had been pointed out already. 

Sighing he stood up and apparated to where he knew she was. Looking around the large garden he spotted her near the roses. She was always near the roses.

He slowly walked towards her and hesitated just a moment before standing directly behind her.

"You done being childish?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. She could feel that he was near her.

He ignored the comment and wrapped his arms around her from behind. As if by nature she moved into his arms, and became more comfortable. "Maybe," he whispered in her ear, kissing her softly there.

She laughed knowing that this would be the only answer she would really get. "Good," she replied. He smiled despite himself and turned her around in his arms.

"I do believe that there is a Muggle thing called 'making up'," he said quietly.

She nodded and smiled a delighted smile. "I believe so," she replied.

His eyes sparkled with passion before he slowly lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her passionately....


End file.
